


Кофе – мой друг?

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие... Когда-то.





	Кофе – мой друг?

Даниэль выглядела миниатюрной и хрупкой сидя на высоком стуле в просторной кухне Падалеки. На какое-то мгновение Женевьев даже позавидовала ей. Сколько бы ей ни было лет, как бы хорошо она ни выглядела — всегда найдется повод придраться к своей внешности. Женевьев постаралась отогнать глупые мысли и улыбнулась гостье, которая в первый раз посетила их дом.  
— Кофе? Чай?  
— Чай, пожалуйста, — ответила на улыбку Даниэль. — Стараюсь ограничить употребление кофе. Вреда от него больше, чем удовольствия.  
— Конечно.  
Женевьев поспешно отвернулась, чтобы гостья не заметила недоумения, смешанного с разочарованием, на ее лице. А она-то надеялась, что Даниэль задержится подольше рядом с Дженсеном. Девушка ей нравилась, с ней было приятно общаться и проводить свободное время, пока неразлучная парочка была в Канаде на съемках. Но «не любовь» к кофе – это практически пакт о капитуляции.   
Женевьев вообще смутно представляла, как можно не любить кофе, находясь рядом с Эклзом? Потому что тот поглощал эту чёрную смолу в нечеловеческих количествах и, похоже, не мог функционировать без чашки американо с утра.  
Узнала она об этом примерно через полгода, как они с Джеем съехались. Вернувшийся на хиатус Падалеки с утра на автомате сделал кофе (хотя она кофе по утрам не пила, а Джаред уже налил себе молока), и, когда Женевьев уточнила, зачем им кофе, будущий муж удивленно заморгал, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся.  
— Ох, чёрт! На автомате сделал. Это для Джена, — объяснил он. — Если не влить в него эту черную бурду, то он будет не разговаривать, а только мычать. Не могу же я оставить друга в состоянии коровы, — и снова рассмеялся.  
Женевьев понимающе кивнула и отошла, чтобы сделать себе морковного сока. Так она узнала об одной из привычек Джареда: делать кофе для Дженсена по утрам.  
И сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Даниэль изящно наливает зеленый чай в небольшую чашечку, Женевьев думала, знает ли она о том, что Дженсен не может жить без кофе, готова ли делать по утрам для него американо, даже если сама не будет его пить?  
— Ты знаешь, что Джен обожает кофе? — ничего не значащим, светским тоном поинтересовалась Женевьев. Она, конечно, не хотела вмешиваться в чужие отношения, но сейчас ей было чертовски любопытно.  
— Никогда не замечала, — честно призналась Даниэль. — И какой кофе он любит?  
— Американо по утрам, капучино после обеда, мокко под настроение и эспрессо, когда всё совсем плохо в любое время суток, — процитировала Женевьев Джареда, потом широко улыбнулась. — Безумие, правда?  
— Полнейшее! — искренне ужаснулась Даниэль. — Отвратительная привычка.  
Женевьев развела руками.  
— Какая есть. Должны же и у Мистера Совершенство быть недостатки.  
Даниэль тут же заулыбалась, принимая шутку:  
— Я постараюсь смириться с этим, — потом лукаво прищурилась. — Или повлиять на него. Надо задумываться о своем здоровье и Мистеру Совершенство.  
Женевьев ничего не ответила, лишь пододвинула поближе к гостье фрукты, вспоминая, как радостно Джаред протягивает кофе Дженсену и как тот улыбается в ответ. Ей оставалось надеяться, что Даниэль поймет, что такой улыбки в свой адрес нельзя лишаться, даже если на твой взгляд кофе – мировое зло.


End file.
